fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nerissa
Nerissa (formerly known as the Little Mermaid) is a dancer working at the Pudding & Pie. She first appears in Episode 2 of The Wolf Among Us, helping Bigby discover and gain access to Lily's last known location. Synopsis Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors When Bigby and Vivian enter the Pudding & Pie, Georgie is angrily watching Nerissa pole dance and berating her for her terrible performance. When his boombox breaks, he yells at Nerissa to go where he can't see her face. After talking with Georgie, Bigby goes into the back room to speak to Nerissa, and she reveals that she used to be called "the Little Mermaid." Bigby tries to ask her for help, but she only replies "these lips are sealed," and that she isn't supposed to talk about work. After Bigby demands she cooperate, she offers to make an appointment with him. Catching her veiled attempt at helping him, he agrees and she retrieves a key for Room 204 at the Open Arms Hotel. When Bigby questions why he wasn't given the key to Room 207, the same room Lily last used, she replies, "you'll think of something." Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Nerissa is in attendance at Lily's funeral under the Buckingham Bridge. She briefly talks with Bigby, asking him what he found in Room 207 at the Open Arms. Later, when Bigby and Snow White arrive at the Pudding and Pie to get Crane, they find him furiously shaking Nerissa and demanding she tell him what she knows about the murders. He explains that he wants to use the Ring of Dispel to break the spell that keeps Nerissa from talking freely. He pleads with her for information when the ring doesn't work, but she painfully replies, "these lips are sealed." She is later seen peeking out from behind a building at the aftermath of Bigby's fight with the Tweedles and Mary. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing After the night with Bloody Mary, Nerissa went to the Business Office the next day to see Bigby. When Bigby entered his Office to greet Nerissa she wanted to talk about last night and wanted to help him. Just then Bigby pulls out a cigarette, offering one to Nerissa. She notices he smokes a "Huff and Puff" brand, and comments about how not many people smoked that brand, then puller out her own cigarette. Bigby and Nerissa both try to work around the spell that had been cast upon her. but no matter how hard they try she says "My lips are sealed". She tell Bigby to be careful and protect his friends which might be a clue that they might be in danger. Just then Bigby notices the ribbon around Nerissa's neck and realizes it looked just like Faith's. Nerissa ask him if he liked her ribbon and Bigby realizes that the ribbon might be the source of the spell. Bigby walks to Nerissa and asks her if she could take it off and reaches for it. Just then Nerissa jumps out of her chair, freaks out and begs him not to remove it. Just then there is a knock at the door; at first she thinks someone followed her then Bigby told her not to worry. Before opening the door Nerissa asks Bigby to keep this conversation between them. So Bigby opens the door to reveal Snow White, needing Bigby and telling Nerissa that it would take a minute. But Nerissa just leaves. Episode 5: Cry Wolf After finding Vivian's body and realizing she is now free to speak, Nerissa shows up at the Crooked Man's trial and claims to have witnessed him ordering Georgie to murder Faith and Lily. She then admits to Bigby at the end of this episode that she lied to seal the trial, and that she is the one who placed Faith's head at the Woodlands for Bigby to find. As she walks away, Bigby notices similarities between things she, and Faith, have both said to him that make him question who she really is and what's going on. Book of Fables Entry Nerissa's story never had a happy ending. She's known as the Little Mermaid, the young girl who gave up her tail for a pair of legs in the hopes of winning the heart of a handsome prince. When he married a princess instead, Nerissa was left heartbroken. She made the journey to the mundane world hoping for a better life. Now she dances at the Pudding and Pie, but each step she takes feels like walking on shards of glass. She has very little left, but finds some comfort in the company of her fellow dancers. ''Appearances'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' *''Cry Wolf'' Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:Alive